


Inktober 2019: ml enemy au

by Little_Aileen



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien finds out first, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Hate to Love, Identity Reveal, Inktober 2019, Miraculous Ladybug - Freeform, big dumbass energy, ml enemy au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-11-22 23:08:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 5,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20882174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Aileen/pseuds/Little_Aileen
Summary: This is based on the enemies AU which I can’t find right now where they like each other/dating in hero forms but hate each other in civilian form. Basically, the whole gum thing happened and Adrien didn’t apologize because he felt he did nothing wrong and Marinette hates him for that and Adrien hates her because she hates him for something he didn’t do and he just thinks she’s a terrible person because of Chole. Tbh I don’t remember exactly the au but that’s the basic idea. Cut to Adrien finding out oh my god Plagg my girlfriend hates me.





	1. Day 1 - Ring

“Has anyone seen my ring!?” Adrien screamed, running down the hallway and into the classroom.

Marinette rolled her eyes “Always the drama queen it’s just a ring you don’t have to blow my ears out,”

Marinette held no sympathy for him. The rich jerk probably got it for brushing his teeth or something stupid.

“Says you! My ears would bleed to death if you started gushing about your secret boyfriend again.” He pretended to gag. “You must’ve scared him so bad he was forced to date a stalker like you. Anyways, can someone will a functioning human heart help me find my ring it’s important.” he scrounged around his bag as Rose, Nino, and a few others looked.

Marinette saw no point in telling him she could see it clearly in his gym bag. Let him look, she didn’t owe him anything.

“As if you have any idea what that looks like _Agreste_,” Marinette scoffed “what with the people you’re around and I’ll have you know he came to me something I’m sure you’ve never experienced.”

“Ah yes, because being the top model in Paris for the most prestigious fashion designer doesn’t get me any fame. No, that’ll be ridiculous.”

“And there’s that famous Agreste ego. Just so you know, having your daddy give you a job isn’t impressive. His successes aren’t yours.” Marinette bit her lip as the last words fell out. Okay so that was a bit harsh, but he did call her a crazy stalker. And last week he said that whoever her boyfriend was must be an idiot and no one was allowed to call her kitty an idiot, not even himself, so really she was just returning the favor.

Adrien went quiet, and for a moment, Marinette was scared she went too far. That is until he screamed that he found it and caused her ears to ring. She hissed the damn music Akuma from yesterday had increased her sensitivity to loud, annoying sounds and Adrien definitely fit the bill. How Nino could be friends with him was beyond her, but at least he refrained from talking about him when he was around her.

“Great now can you shut the hell up Agreste?” Marinette covered her ears and dug her head into Alya’s shoulder.

Alya eyed her boyfriend, the only known Adrien whisperer that wasn’t the epitome of a rich brat, to shut Agreste up.

“Girl, what’s wrong?” She pet Marinette lightly on the head.

“Agreste is annoying,” Marinette sighed when she didn’t respond “and the techno guy from yesterday made me really sensitive,”

“Wasn’t Ladybug’s miraculous cure supposed to fix that? I don’t find that very likely,” Adrien butted clearly trying to get a rile out of her.

He knew she hated lying and the implication was downright rude, especially considering she had tried to save him from Lila! A favor she might add he repaid with telling her to let the liar be. Should’ve known people like them would stick together, it killed her that the only person who knew other than her was him of all people. God, she wished she would’ve recorded his holier than thou speech it was infuriating.

“It’s none of your business Agreste,” she muttered, keeping her response level.

Adrien looked like he was about to retort when Nino grabbed his shoulder with a soft no bro.

—————————————————————————————–

“My lady!” Chat exclaimed running to her, the usual rose in his hand.

Ladybug winced “A little softer, kitty,”

Chat slowed down and lowered his voice, “What’s wrong bug?”

“Nothing, my ears are still ringing a bit from the Akuma from yesterday,” she grabbed the rose and held it up in between them, “I thought I said I didn’t need any more flowers, kitten,” she booped his nose playfully.

“I thought your miraculous ladybug cure fixed everything?” Chat cupped her ears intimately.

Despite having gone out for a few months already, she still felt her face flush. Chat Noir she had learned quite big on physical affection, never missing out on an excuse to touch or hold her. Even the little touches sent her heart on fire. The media drastically underestimated the power of a nose nuzzles, or a hand on the small of her back had. She was melting.

“My lady?” Chat Noir murmured to get her attention again.

“Oh, umm,” Ladybug snapped out of her daze, “Tikki says it might have to do with being Ladybug. She isn’t really sure, but she told me that no one else should be having that problem.”

“_No one_ else!?” Chat perked up at that raising his voice “oh I’m so sorry milady,”

“It’s ok minou and yeah it should be fine. Although today I was really annoyed at a boy in class who didn’t believe me and kept talking loudly. He had no problem giving me a hard time!”

“A boy in your class?”

“Yeah, he’s the guy you said you would fight for me last time,” Ladybug giggled “I can imagine what that pretty boy would do if you went up to him. I bet he’d piss his designer pants” her giggle turned into a laugh

Chat seemed to stall a minute “You think he’s pretty?”

“Aww, kitty you know I love you, besides I think he’d rather swallow an elephant than willingly come near me,”

“I-uh he…” Chat lipped his lips looking for the words

“Needs better taste? Is gonna hear from you? Something else mildly threatening?” Ladybug smiled “As long as you like me I don’t need his approval,”

“What umm…what was he saying when he was loud?” Chat’s worried look concerned her.

“He was looking for his ring.”


	2. Day 2: Mindless

Adrien detransformed after arriving at his room. 

“…Plagg”

“Hmm?” Plagg murmured looking up from his spot on Adrien’s bed.

“she hates me Plagg,” Adrien mumbled.

“I don’t think she’d date you if she hated you,”

“No, Marinette hates me,” Adrien grabbed at his head and sat on his bed, jolting Plagg up.

Adrien groaned “I can’t believe it Plagg, she totally hates me!”

“I don’t get what the big deal is, you hate her too,” Plagg rolled his eyes.

“no, I don’t. I love her Plagg, I just, ahhhh!” Adrien laid down and screamed into his pillow “why did she have to be Marinette?!”

“_Wait_…did you?” Plagg flew to Adrien’s ear.

“Find out the love of my life and girlfriend for four months, seven days, and fourteen hours was also the girl I can’t stand sitting behind me in class? Yeah, Plagg I did!” He sat up again, looking ready to pounce.

Adrien felt incredibly stupid, even saying it. Of course, with his bad luck, the person he loved just happened to think he’s the biggest jerk in Paris! He was such an idiot for thinking that everything could be so perfect.

“Ptfffff-hahahahaha…I-I cant…wait until tik hears about this! Oh, my god-hahahaha her bug really revealed herself by insulting you! Hahahaha!”

Plagg’s little body shook with laughter and Adrien couldn’t but be annoyed. “Quit it Plagg this is serious! I don’t know what to do,”

“Oh I know hehehe” he wiped a tear from his eye.

Adrien glared at the little kwami.

Plagg sighed, floating in front of him “Well, let me ask you this, now that you know, how do you feel about bakery girl? Is she still your lovebug?”

“I…”

“It’s okay if you don’t kn-”

“I do.” Adrien stood, eyeing the kwami.

Plagg smirked “Then you don’t need me to tell you what to do,”

——————————————————————————————-

Adrien entered the classroom, having prepared the best speech he’d ever give in his life. He had a plan he’d smooth things over with Marinette, befriend her, woo her with his chat noir charm, and then they’d get married with two- wait no three kids and a pet hamster and then they’d…and then they would…

Everything stopped as he saw her. He couldn’t think anymore much less on the future. Right now was too big. He swallowed thickly. She looked the same as she always did, the same pigtails and bluebell eyes but now he knew. He recognized the thing he had ignored all year. Now he could see the fire that Ladybug had in Akuma battles in Marinette’s eyes when she had stood up to Adrien, her quick wit that saved them countless times in the way she retorted all of his insults without batting an eyelash, the way she found clever ways to use her miraculous ladybug in the designs she made and the solutions to her classmates problems, it was overwhelming, how blind he had been…but then the last piece clicked as he saw her laugh when he made a pun up on the roof on her face right there in front of him! It wasn’t stolen glances in between patrols or midnight rendezvous where they laughed until the night’s end it was in broad daylight for the whole to see. He really had been right last night, he was unlucky. He wasted all his time not seeing that laugh. Never once having it directed at him…

He stared mindlessly at her until the two images blended in his mind, every laugh she spent on the roof was Marinette’s and every angry or hurt look was his lady’s. Every time he insulted her boyfriend every time he implied he was crazy to fall for her. He was crazy for sure, for not realizing it sooner. He fell in love with his enemy and now he had to get to fall too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is one is short I had a busy day.


	3. Day 3: Bait

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where we learn a bit about why Marinette doesn't trust Adrien's intentions.

Marinette turned to the door, and there standing like an idiot was Adrien Agrest. She blinked. It wasn't like she didn't expect him there he unfortunately came to school every day he didn't have a shoot. Marinette had his schedule memorized at this point, so she knew when he'd be there. The problem was the brat wasn't moving, just staring at her with his blank eyes. 

Big green eyes, it's weird how her partner had the same color and made her melt when he looked at her, but Adrien's were so creepy. Was he even blinking?  
"Is your programming malfunctioning? I didn't know the perfect model boy had an off switch someone should've told me months ago," Marinette called out.  
He flinched, getting out of whatever strange trance he was in, but instead of his usual glare or even frown, he smiled dreamily. 

Okay, definitely creepy.

"Hey, Marinette!" he greeted, smiling way too wide for her liking.

"Hi," she eyed him.

He was awfully suspicious. Sure he'd been civil before, in fact, most of the time he was. But that smile had Marinette completely thrown off. What was he planning? Whatever it was, she was not going to fall for it, not again.

Adrien walked right up to her holding the strap to his bag tightly. "Hey, I need to talk to you later, are you free during lunch?"

Marinette looked at Alya from the corner of her eye, both recalling the last time Adrien had approached her with "good intentions.

\-------------------------------------------

"Hey, Marinette Adrien has something to tell you," Nino came up to her, wearing his signature cap and headphones.

"Nino, I love you but stop trying to get us to be friends. You and Adrien can be friends even if we're friends. I still question your taste but," Marinette smirked.

"Funny, I was going to say the same about you," Adrien shot back.

Nino elbowed him.

Adrien sighed "Father has a designing competition you should join,"

"Really?! Oh my god, what would Gabriel Agreste want? Oh no, this is a disaster I don't have anything prepared! I don't have any designs, ideas, or supplies! I'm going to make a mediocre product and then Mr. Agreste will hate my design, and then he will ban me from ever working at his company, and then my name will be blacklisted from the fashion industry, and I'll have to take to the streets to sell my designs and no one will buy them, and-"

"Girl, I could see you have a mental breakdown from the other side of the class. What's going on?" Alya grabbed Marinette's shoulders, stopping her from scratching at her head.

Adrien laughed "I told her about father's competition today,"

"Today?! Alya, this is a disaster! A disaster! A disaster!" Marinette screamed, scratching her head again in desperation.

"Excuse us," Alya waved at the boys pulling Marinette into the hallway to cheer her up.

\-----------------------Time skip but still in flashback-------------------------------

"Wow, I can't believe Adrien actually did that," Chole said, casually looking over her shoulder at Marinette.

"Do what?" Sabrina asked, looking confused at Marinette.

Chole turned Sabrinas head to her whispering something about being subtle before continuing "well, I told him when we were making the hat that Marinette used feathers, and he was happy about it. He told me that the contest was bait for Marinette since the beginning."

"It was?"

Chole elbowed her 

"Oh yeah, it was," Sabrina chirped out.

"Yeah he wanted to ruin her hat, but since Adrien's allergic Gabriel already has a reason to hate Marinette,"

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Since then, Marinette had taken anything Adrien said with a bucket of salt. He had proven to be as bad as Chloe but more cunning and dangerous since he was still able to look like the perfect model son.

"Fine, we can talk,"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like you guys are gonna start seeing the trend. These idiots keep misunderstanding each other until they hated each other and now they gotta undo all of it.


	4. Day 4 - Freeze

Adrien smiled. He did it. He was going to smooth things over, he just knew it.

"Well, that was easy," Plagg commented from inside Adrien's overshirt pocket.

"That's just step one, Plagg. Now I have to get her to stop hating me," Adrien pulled his overshirt tighter to conceal the kwami's presence and stood against the wall, trying to be inconspicuous.

"You were kinda mean to her," Plagg mentioned

Adrien froze. "I... don't think it I was too bad, was I?"

"Well, not as bad as Chloe for sure but when Nino wanted you two to kiss for his play, you said that you'd rather kiss the mop,"

"What I-" he stalled

"You laughed when Chloe tripped her,"

"Everyone di-"

"You accused her of following you and wanting to sabotage your photoshoot at the park when she was just babysitting the small one," Plagg held his paws up as if he was counting

"Mamon?"

"I don't know, I don't keep track,"

Adrien stared at Marinette again now at the other side of the classroom, talking excitedly with Nathaniel about something on his sketchbook. He didn't realize how much he had done. Maybe he was too optimistic thinking he could smooth things today, maybe it would take too long to fix things, maybe it was too late, Marinette hated him too much already.

He knew he wasn't the only one at fault. That she had played a part in it, _that's_ for sure. But what if it could've been prevented and whenever they defeat Hawkmoth, and they revealed their identities, she didn't want to be with him anymore!

"-rien, Adrien!"

Adrien snapped out of his worried spiral, "Huh, what?"

Nino waved his arm in front of Adrien's eyes back and forth.

"Dude, you've been frozen for a while are you okay?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry it's so short guys I've got midterms and essays and life be tough as a college girl.


	5. Day 5 - Build

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where these two idiots finally grow up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I sorry I'm not on time for these two chapters I had an essay due Sunday and oof it was long and stressful. I wrote two today to make up for it and I'll write two tomorrow to be back on the schedule! Hope you still like it despite the rushing.

Marinette scanned the classroom for Adrien. It was lunchtime, and therefore time for their dreaded meeting. She saw his perfectly groomed hair shift as he looked around, presumably for her. She held her breath for a second before clearing her throat loudly.

He turned quickly looking stunned, and even a bit nervous. Marinette didn't know if that made her more or less worried, but there was no time to overanalyze his look as he came up to her.  
"So...uhh...where do you want to go?" Adrien scratched the back of his looking everywhere but her eyes.

Okay, she took it back, she was definitely worried now. Adrien Agreste acting nervous, not making eye contact, and letting her decide? It was so unlike everything he'd done before! Adrien's eyes finally met her eyes, albeit timidly, and she realized she actually had to respond.

"Park," she said plainly.

It would allow them to talk without interruptions while also allowing her the security of being in public. After all, the poster boy couldn't risk the bad publicity, not with his father's iron grip on his life.

Adrien smiled. "Okay, should I call my driver?"

In a car alone with him? No, thank you. She wouldn't risk it.

"We'll walk," 

Somehow this made Adrien happier, and she couldn't help the unease that settled in her stomach. Before giving herself too much time to reconsider, she made her way to the door, followed by Adrien. His paced matched hers, only quickening for he caught up to her as they walked side by side to the park. It was eerie how quiet it was between them. Usually, there wasn't a moment of silence as they bantered and commented slyly under their breaths for the other to hear, but now it was quiet.

She focused on the view before them, on the hums of cars and pedestrians. She focused on the few clouds in the sky, and the slight chill in the wind signifying the changing seasons. She focused on how the trees swayed, and the air felt dry. She focused on absolutely everything but his presence.

They reached the park faster than she realized and let herself notice on the boy had awkwardly stopped when she did.

"We could sit?" he motioned to a bench near them.

"Okay," she shifted her weight as she waited for him to sit down.

She sat about a person apart, which she thought was enough space, however it felt like none at all the second she sat down. Their shoulders were almost touching, and she cursed whoever designed the benches that way.

"So...I wanted to meet up to...apologize" He was hunched, holding his hands together and looking to the fountain. 

Marinette jolted. That was not what she was expecting at all. She turned to look at him, trying to make out any clue that he was lying. 

"I shouldn't have said a lot of the stuff I said and supported Chloie when she was mean to you. It wasn't right, and I don't know why it got that bad, but I'm sorry."

Marinette saw his hands clench tighter, he was being genuine. She thought back to all the issues in the past and found except the hat incident she started it. She joined the gaming competition to beat him, she conveniently ran out of macarons when he was around, and said she'd rather sit on the floor than next to him when Lila took her spot. 

"Okay," she said, finally breaking the tense silence.

He finally looked at her as she continued "I overstepped a lot of times too,"

"Are we...?" he asked, motioning between them.

"No, but this a step" she smiled, finally feeling herself relax "trust is hard to build,"


	6. Day 6 - Husky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where Adrien learns that it isn't his fault that they didn't get along. Also he's bad under pressure but we knew that anyway.

Adrien grinned, that was enough for him. He was dedicated to making this work. To get them to a place where she wouldn't be disappointed when she found out who he is. Where he could listen to her problems and understand, rather than the vague descriptions she gave Chat Noir. He wanted to go to the movies, and have picnics, and know what her room looks like by heart. He wants to know her in the way he can't in their superhero personas, and he would wait as long as it takes to get them to that point. He just hoped that she let him.

"So why now?" Marinette interrupted his thoughts.

"Oh, uhhh..." he stalled. 

He hadn't even thought of that, of course, she would want to know! He had just insulted her yesterday, and today he's making amends? He had to think quickly!

"Because?"

Not that quickly!

She stared at him, and he shifted away from her. She leaned in, and now he understood why she hated it so much when he did it. But it was different because this was his lady, and she was so close, and he couldn't kiss her or touch her because she didn't know and then in addition to being stupid he'd be creepy! He saw her bluebell eyes analyzing him, and he smelled the familiar scent of the bakery on her clothes and wondered how he'd never pieced it together. He could do physics and solve equations, but he was clueless when it came to her. So he panicked and fell off the bench.

"Oh my god!" Marinette scrambled up.

He held his head.

"Are you hurt? Is something wrong with your head?" She asked sitting down next to him.

"Everything, but it was like that before I fell,"

She stared at him for a minute before bursting out in laughter, "You said it, not me. Oh my god, Adrien, I thought your dad was going to hate me more because I broke you!"

Adrien gave a confused smile, "Why would father hate you?"

Marinette frowned, "I thought we were trying to get along. You know why don't lie to me I heard Chloe,"

"I don't know what Chole said, but father doesn't hate you. Father chose your design for the hat competition, so if anything, he approves?" Adrien sat back up.

"The same competition that you were going to sabotage to make me look bad in front of your father." 

"What? No, I -"

"But your allergy was enough of an excuse so you-"

"Marinette, wait no that's all wrong! I didn't want to sabotage you. I wouldn't jeopardize your dream like that. Sure, I hated you at that time, but Nino told me to give you another chance. That's why I told you about it before father announced it,"

Marinette stayed quiet, looking down at her hands.

"Marinette?" He reached for her shoulder. "I swear I'm telling the truth,"

"UGHHH!" Marinette yelled.

Adrien quickly pulled his hand back, watching with wide eyes as Marinette stood up and began pacing.

"I can't believe I fell for it! Chole! Why did I believe her, Chole of all people?!" She stomped back and forth, seething.

Adrien frowned. He should've known that Chloe would want them to stay enemies, but he didn't know that she'd go so far.

Suddenly a dog ran up and tackled Marinette to the ground where she landed half on top of Adrien.

"I'm so sorry!" yelled a woman running after the dog with a stroller.

She stopped to catch her breath as she got to the dog that had now found his place next to Marinette. He was licking her face making it difficult for her to get back up.

He was a large white husky with grey-blue eyes and seemed unrelenting in his affection until Marinette started to laugh.

"Axol come here. Leave that poor girl alone," The woman called, patting her legs in a command.

Axol went to her side and sat down, much calmer than before.

"I'm so so sorry! We trained him to lick and play with August when he's upset after he got akumatized for the second time." she motioned to the toddler in the stroller that Adrien hadn't seen until then. "He must've thought you were upset,"

Adrien recognized the baby as Gigantitan, and if he recalled correctly they did defeat him twice. One time when he wanted a lollipop, and the other time cake. He got up and waved at August, after all, they did have a love of sweets in common. August giggled, grabbing his pointer finger. Adrien felt his heart melt, August was so cute. He looked to Marinette, who after wiping the dog slobber off her face was smiling at them.

He felt himself smile too. That was a good sign, right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ya'll like my Spiderman in the spider-verse reference? I thought Adiren's internal monologue would sound like that and I just thought it'd be funny.


	7. Day 7: Enchanted

Marinette watched as he played with August and smiled when August wrapped his fingers around Adrien's finger. His face lit up immediately and Marinette could practically hear his squeal. He turned to her as if seeking approval and Marinette quickly wiped whatever slobber had been left on her face before flashing him a smile. He smiled wider and continued playing with August. Marinette laughed to herself, maybe he wasn't so bad.

August held his arms up to Adrien chanting "Up, up," in his cute little voice.

Adrien looked up at the mother who smiled and nodded. Adrien grinned excitedly as she handed him over gently. His energy was practically radiating off of him despite him keeping perfectly still. He carried him in one arm using the other to coo and play peek-a-boo with the child. He seemed quite used to August though a fact that struck Marinette as odd. She would imagine he wouldn't have had a chance to interact with babies often and his enthusiasm over holding August. He was so happy and it occurred to Marinette that she'd never seen him smile that big. It was a shame because he looked endearing with that dorky animated expression when he uncovered his face for August. It was miles away from whatever he did as a model. She swore Adrien looked inhuman in some of the fashion magazines she used for inspiration. Either his model smile sucked, or they photoshopped him to the point of creepiness. But now he was kind of cute, laughing along with August she could almost see why he had so many crazed fans. Maybe she had a thing some dumb slimes because she knew Chat's face when interacting with kids was like that too and she fell more in love with it every day.

"I guess August isn't the only one enchanted by you," August's mother laughed "you two make a cute couple,"

"What?! We're - I-uhh I wasn't- we're not-," Marinette stammered.

Adrien laughed lightly and handed August back to his mother. 

He scratched the back of his head, and Marinette could've sworn he cheeks darkened "Thank you, but _Marinette_ isn't dating me,"

August's mother looked at him for a few seconds before turning to look at Marinette, her curly blonde hair bouncing around. Marinette looked at Adrien desperately, mentally screaming _help me._

She smailed watching their silent exchange "If you say so,"

Marinette laughed awkwardly. What was she supposed to respond to that? She was glad that Adrien answered the first time did because she would've for sure would've said that she hated him up until today. Speaking of how Adrien responded, why did he say her name like that??? And why wasn't he saying anything now? And why does he have that dumb look on his face? She wanted to groan she liked it better when she hated him and didn't care.

"Well, we should get going, come on boy," August's mom called out to Axol.

The bear-sized dog stood back up and sauntered off to his mom.

"We should get going too," Adrien said and held out his hand for Marinette and it was then that she realized she'd spent the whole time on the floor. 

Wonderful. Absolutely wonderful.

Adrien froze and awkwardly began to draw back his hand when she was too caught up in her thoughts. Oh kwami, now she's a jerk. She quickly grabbed his hand before he could retract it further and let him pull her up. She got back up and waited for him to let go.

But he didn't. 

Marinette cleared her throat and he finally dropped their hands and looked at her like a deer in headlights. She laughed. She guessed it made sense considering how clingy Chloe acted with him but this boy really didn't know how to be normal huh? She'd have to get used to it she supposed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Girls a little behind because it's midterms but I committed to Inktober! so I'm gonna do it even if I'm posting it 2 days late lol. ALso do you guys like the name Axol for the dog?! My great aunt has a husky just like the one I described named Axol and he's literally a polar bear. He's so Huge! (granted I'm short) but still he a big boy! and i love him so much


	8. Day 8 - Frail

Adrien retracted his hand quickly and stared at her. He came to the stark realization that he was Adrien right now, and Marinette had no idea how that was normal for them. She had no clue that she regularly initiated the touches and cuddles, and well everything. If he was honest, she made most of the moves in the relationship. He just flirted a lot. But Marinette had before now probably never touched him, which made things so hard! The only reason he hadn't glued himself to her all day when they first started dating was because he didn't know! And now he knew that she was right there behind him all the time! He wanted any excuse to touch her and be near her. 

Did that make him a clingy cat? Of course it did, but could you blame him? That's his lady! The most amazing person in his life, a literal hero of Paris, best cuddler in the world, and his partner on and off duty. Sure, Adrien didn't know Marinette, but he felt like he did. Suddenly all the conversations where she had vaguely described her friends and classmates he understood. He could pinpoint who and why. He felt a little bad knowing that he had an unfair advantage as her boyfriend to get her to like him, but he was still going to use that knowledge to get closer to her.

Marinette dusted off the dirt from her pink jeans, "We haven't had lunch. Do you need to go somewhere, or do you wanna come with me to mama's and papa's bakery?"

"You're inviting me?" Adrien was practically giddy. He didn't think she would, in fact, he'd expected her to run off after they talked.

She shrugged, "We could go somewhere else, but papa makes the best bread, and they always make me sandwiches for lunch,"

"No, no I would love to go,"

Marinette nodded and led the way to her house. Adrien knew how to get there from his time as Chat Noir, but he was relieved that she led them, so he didn't embarrass himself anymore.

When he entered the bakery, he was greeted by the smell of bread and sugary treats. He felt his mouth salivate.

"Hey, Marinette," Tom Dupain-Cheng greeted his daughter as she went up to him for a kiss on the cheek. "Your mother is in the in the kitchen,"

"Thanks, Papa," Marinette dased into the kitchen, leaving Adrien alone with her father.

Suddenly Adrien felt very small and fragile compared to the burly man in front of him. As Chat Noir, he must've felt more comfortable, but now as Adrien, the boy Marinette had no doubt ranted about hating, he couldn't help but shrink back a little.

He slowly raised his hand for a handshake, "Uhhh, hello Mr. Dupain-Cheng it's nice to meet you,"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These keep getting shorter and shorter huh? Maybe when I'm done with this challege I'll format it to have longer chapters but for now, I'm just trying to get them out so I don't fall anymore behind. Thanks a lot for the comments by the way! I read them all and they make me so happy! I respond to most of them but know that even if I didn't I still read and it brought a smile to my face. Even a <3 cant make me melt so thank you so much!


	9. Day 9: Swing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which someone finally gets akumatized. Hawkmoth is doing his job.

Marinette walked in on her mother, pulling her favorite macarons out of the oven and placing them on the counter to cool. Marinette made a mental note to grab a few for Tikki as she kissed her mother on the cheek.

“Hello Marinette, I didn’t know you were coming to the bakery today.” Sabine took off her oven mitts and patted her apron before giving Marinette a hug.

“Yeah, I was at the park, it was on the way so I thought I’d grab some lunch,”

“Oh, did you come with Alya and Nino?”

“Uhhh no,”

“Then Rose and Juleka?”

“Actually I came with Adrien Agreste,”

Marinette felt awkward saying it. She had told her parents all about how much she hated him and that he was a second Chloe, and basically the worst person on earth, and now she was bringing him over for lunch.

“Marinette…you didn’t do anything, did you?” The shorter woman crossed her arms over her chest.

“No! Maman, I wouldn’t do that,”

Sabine quirked her eyebrow at her daughter. Marinette swore that woman’s eyes could see right through anyone. Marinette sighed and averted her eyes

“Okay, okay I would, but I didn’t do anything this time I swear,” Sabine kept looking at her “and no I’m not going to either, even though it would be easy to give him a bad croissant,” Marinette mumbled.

“Marinette!” She looked about ready to use a wooden spoon on her, and Marinette laughed awkwardly.

“I won’t do anything today, I promise”

Sabine gave her a look before nodding and uncrossing her arms.

“The purity of friendships has been tarnished for too long!” Came a bellowing voice from the front of the bakery. “No one values honesty and care for each other anymore,”

“What’s going on?!” Marinette came running in a worried Sabine in tow.

There standing in the rubble of what used to be their ceiling was a very pale Adrien. He looked worried, half like he wanted to explain himself and half like he wanted to run away.

Marinette’s eyes narrowed, “What happened?”

“I’m sorry,” came his weak response “I wanted to tell him we’re getting along now, and then I mentioned Chole…” He looked away.

“Oh no,” her eyes widened “ummm Maman I’m going to go to my room to hide can you-” Marinette rushed, already walking to the stairs.

“I’ll get him home,” Sabine said, placing a gentle hand on Adrien’s shoulder.

Marinette ran upstairs as fast as her legs could take her and closed the trap door behind her. She quickly went through her trap door to her balcony as well and surveyed the surroundings. Around her were damaged buildings with cracks along the sides but they were still structurally sound and didn’t look like they were going to topple over. She checked the civilians anyway to see if there were any danger and to see if they’d see her transform however the civilians seemed to be looking away from her and wait what were they doing? They were hugging and revealing secrets and were those two making bracelets out of the florist’s flowers? Marinette shook her head her father had always been a big teddy bear at heart but she didn’t imagine his akuma would’ve been so sunshininy especially considering when he was weredad.

“Tikki, transform me!” Marinette yelled feeling the tingly and electric feeling of magic travel through her body and change her clothes.

She grabbed her yoyo feeling its familiar weight and pull and swung it around the nearest pole. She swung through the air not having the time relish how the wind blew through her pigtails and felt against her skin. She swung in the direction of the destruction as if following breadcrumbs and swung straight into Chat Noir.

“My lady, we have to stop meeting like this”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhhhh I’m so behind on the prompt list guys! Don’t worry I didn’t abandon the project I’ve just been crazy busy because of midterms (I got an 80 in my Mircobio midterm thou!) but I’m quickly made another chapter. I probably won’t make another until Thursday because I got another midterm (Chem :’( ) then but I’ll try to start catching up and if I don’t complete the challenge before October ends I’ll still update this

**Author's Note:**

> Originally I had this on tumblr which you can follow me at https://i-guess-im-writing-today.tumblr.com/ that's the side blog I made recently for just writing if you're interested. My main blog where I mostly reblog whatever and isn't nearly as specific is here: https://wait-im-an-adult-now.tumblr.com/.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
